


The city he dreamt of

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Lands of Magic Challenge Community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Maeglin's first days in Gondolin were hard.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The city he dreamt of

Maeglin trembled. He managed to hide his emotions during the execution, and even when his mother died, but now… He simply couldn’t contain himself. It was too much. He stood there, in the garden, sinking in on himself, for who knows how long, when his uncle, King Turgon, approached him.

“Lómion,” Turgon said, putting his hand on nephew’s arm. Maeglin shook on the sound of the name only ever his mother used. Or maybe because of close contact. “How are you feeling?” His uncle seemed to be sympathetic, but Maeglin couldn’t know. He couldn’t trust anybody, not after what’s happened.

“Good,” he managed to answer. His Quenya was rusty at best, learning it only in secret, with his mother, but here, in Gondolin, it seemed to be used daily. He will learn, he thought, after all, he’s not going anywhere.

Turgon sighed. He still stood uncomfortable close to Maeglin, but he probably noticed it, cause he moved away a little bit. “You don’t have to hide your emotions here, Lómion. I know you must feel lonely, and sad.”

Maeglin didn’t answer. He was a little bit afraid of his uncle, but he was the only family that he had now. Except.. except this fair, golden lady, Itarillë, his cousin, but he didn’t want to think of her as such. She was so incredibly beautiful. He felt hotness on his cheeks on think of her, and he felt ashamed of it. Of thinking of her such, of thinking of her now.

“We prepared the room for you.” Turgon must have abandoned his attempts in getting to Maeglin. “Do you want me to bring you there?”

He nodded and Turgon led him to the palace. They went through the main hall and corridors, every one of them bathed in white and sunlight. It almost hurt Maeglin’s eyes, not accustomed to such brightness after the darkness of Nan Elmoth. But it was very beautiful and some of the ornaments were indeed breathtaking.

Finally, they reached the room prepared for Maeglin. It was big and light, like everything there.

“If you need anything, my room is down the corridor. You may also ask servants for anything,” Turgon said. “Your mother’s funeral… We will conduct it in three days, at the sunset, in palace gardens,” he smiled sympathetically. “If you have any special requests for it, we gladly fulfil them…”

The mentions of Aredhel’s funeral was too much for him. He felt hot tears on his cheeks. He didn’t want it, he didn’t want Turgon to see him such, but he couldn’t restrain it anymore. Turgon embraced him without a word, and soon he was sobbing in his arm. When he composed himself a little, still shaking from tears, he freed himself from Turgon’s embrace.

“I’m sorry,” he choked out.

“Lómion, you have nothing to be sorry for… It’s normal to cry when we are in despair. I also miss your mother, but I can’t imagine how you feel… In an unfamiliar place, among unfamiliar people, after such tragedy. Do you want me to stay with you for a while?”

“I think I will rather be alone now but thank you.”

Turgon looked at him with concern but nodded. “Get rest. I will come for you for dinner if you want to eat it with us. As I said if you need anything…”

“I’ll come to you,” Maeglin manage to smile weakly. Turgon left and Maeglin closed the doors. He couldn’t say he felt safe in his room, but maybe it was something he could cling to in this strange place. He sat on the bed and hid face in his hands. The world was spinning around, everything was happening so fast. One day he was in Nan Elmoth, unfriendly, but familiar place, and next he was in Gondolin, the city he dreamt of, but all alone, his mother dead.

He had to find his place here, he decided. He had nowhere else to go.


End file.
